


the james lipton question

by nikmood



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood





	the james lipton question

Donna and the First Lady, dressed to the nines, stand off to the side of yet another presidential gala, avoiding the crush of people. The conversation and liquor had been flowing freely between the two women all night long, and after a brief lull Donna turned to her companion and asked "Dr. Bartlet-"

"Please, Donna, call me Abbey," Abbey said warmly.

"What's your favorite swear word?"

"Fuck. Nice and guttural, and a fabulous activity to boot. What about you?"

Donna thought for a moment. "I like cunt."

"You like cunt?"

"Yeah."

"Donna, I knew I liked you for a reason."


End file.
